Renegade
by SpadesOfKings
Summary: Rock was enjoying his day off when he decided to play some music on the radio. Then when a song reminds him of Revy, his mouth might get him into big trouble and cause the Lagoon Company to have a major Fallout. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

RENAGADE

Revy/Rock

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Black Lagoon, or the song played in the story. That is All that Remains – Two Weeks song. I am not making a profit of this.

RATING: M for language and sexual themes. M also for sexual content for later chapters.

Pairing: Revy and Rock

A/N Hiya! Im new to this, and this is my first fan fic. Please, be brutally honest on what I can improve on. More chapters to come later

Setting – Rocks apartment it's a bit later in time then the original animie. Around 2010

Here we go!

Rock was in his apartment cleaning and making it spotless. He has a OCD about cleanliness and he would tell Revy and his friends how being clean, or being some type of living in a spotless place is some type of heaven. He offered to clean Revy's room from time to time. Each met with a "Get the fuck out pervert! I don't want you snooping through my panties!" she'd hiss at him in her usual venomous tone. So, after He chuckled on the memories. The apartment was all spiff and span he decided to relax and lie on his mattress and just turn on the Radio. He left it on some rock music station and the song began to play through his apartment, and the song reminded him of a special someone. Someone who likes to wear cut-off shorts, a black tank top and two holsters with her custom Berettas with the skull and sword crossing. He was dreaming about Revy. And the song brought out his deepest intentions for her.

_And you neglected I called you out, don't please... I said we are stronger then this now! You resurrected mistakes Years past it seems… And you still feel the loneliness is better replaced by this…I don't believe that this way! And I can see the fear in your eyes I've seen it materialize…growing stronger each day! _

He merely smiles as the song plays; He turns it up a bit louder and closes his eyes thinking of Revy again.

_I can see it as you turn to stone, still clearly I can hear you say. 'Don't please! Don't give up on me!' And Two weeks you ran away! I remember 'Don't lie to me!" you couldn't see it was not that way... I swear I never gave up on you! _

In that there was a knock on the door. And a loud scream after that. "ROCK! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" He knew it was Revy. It was at least Two-thirty in the afternoon. And since they had nothing to do, this was normally her nap time. "Sorry Revy!" He says apologetically through the door in his room and turns it down a bit. He can still hear it but she wouldn't be able to. Yet, she just opens the door and moves over to him and looks to the radio and smirks. "What kinda shit is that? It's fucking stupid." She says teasingly. "Uh, I don't know. Some American band." He plays his usual grinning face and she just scoffs. "Well keep it off, it sucks."

"Reminds me of you." He says with a smirk.

She narrows her eyes down onto his. Her voice now low and lethal "What the fuck does that mean shit-face?" She says as a hand grips one of her cutlasses and points the barrel down at his face.

Now, his eye met the void hole of one of Revy's Cutlass. She just was staring down daggers into his eyes. he says calmly "Nothing Revy, the lyrics of the song just remind me of you.._" _He said sincerely and he can tell she was scanning over his face for any kind of joke, or a way to insult her so she can use her gun on him. When she didn't find any she just has a scowl on her face and asks "What's some of the lyrics then? Hm?" He turns to the radio and boasts up the volume and the song is around the chorus.

_I can see it as you turn to stone, still clearly I can hear you say. 'Don't please! Don't give up on me!' And Two weeks you ran away! I remember 'Don't lie to me!" you couldn't see it was not that way... I swear I never gave up on you! _

She only laughs. "Rocky baby, if that reminds you of anything of me. You deserve one of these bullets in your head." When in the inside she felt her heartbeat quicken when he said he thought of her. Rock just turns his head. "I'm sorry." He says lowly thinking he upset her. "Rock, grow some fuckin' balls and stop being a pussy." She grins down to him and just sits on his mattress with him and just listens to the song. After a moment she reaches in her shirt pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and places one between her lips and looks for a lighter. "Hey, got a light?" "Yeah, right here." Rock pulls out a lighter from his pocket, and lights the end of her cigarette. And Rock just stares at her in just shock and awe. _"God…She is so beautiful.. I love her so much… But how would I say it? When would I? Where is the god-damn air in here?" _ He fidgets with his tie, and loosens it. Revy caught his stare and actually became a little self-conscious "What?" she says harshly. But she fears the words he could possibly say.

"_Why the fuck do I care about what he thinks of me? That little shit shouldn't have the right to see me in his bed. Sick bastard is probably thinking of fucking me. It's what everyone wants, isn't it?" _

With the end of her thought before Rock had a chance to speak she got up and grip his shirt in a fist and bring her face closer to him their noses almost touching. She stares him down and says lowly, and coldly. "Listen here you little shit. I know damn well how you men are. You see a girl in your bed and you think you are gonna get her in the sack. Well I got news for you – you little sick fuck – I can do so much better then you. And I can probably find a better fuck."

She was cautious of him. She trusted him, he wasn't like most men in ranapour, He showed signs that he cared. It made her sick. She thought he was just being that way so he could be in bed with her quicker. He just stared at her, and broke out in a hurt voice, like a wounded puppy. "What? No! That's not what I want! I care about you Revy! I wouldn't do anything to hurt-"Before he could finish her Cutlass was in his face again "Shut up!" She cried, a sheet of tears covering her eyes. She didn't believe him and he couldn't blame her. "Shut the fuck up!" Her hand trembled and the gun was shaking Rock was never in this situation where she showed signs of distress and without warning, he leaped up and held her in a soft cuddling embrace she just kept on pointing the gun to the wall. She felt a tear drop down her cheek and she whispered to him.

"Get…off of me…" She tried to make it lethal in sound, but her body betrayed her, she softened to his touch, and her gun fell to the mattress and she just left her hand there in the air holding her fingers like the gun was still on there. In her mind, she fought with herself.

"_How dare he touch me! I didn't give him permission!...But my heart is racing so fast.. I think it's gonna burst.. Fuck him! He doesn't have the right to do this! Get off me you shit...Please Rock... I...I..." _She couldn't finish that sentence. She didn't know how too and finally Rock turns to look at her, and is just met with a blank stare. Her words said "Go away." but her eyes said "Stay with me." So, in that moment he moved his lips to hers and they touched tenderly. She fought against him but he kept his lips there after a few moments of fighting him, she gave in her mind now calm and numbed, her hand that was in the air now moving to wrap around his back as his own hands move around her waist.

"_I…I'm kissing her… I…I can't believe I'm not dead but…Wow..." _Rock smiled against her lips as he just kept it like this for a few more minutes. Then Revy heated it up with a more deepened kiss and her hands now pulling out his tucked shirt and moving into his chest Rock was flabbergasted as she did it but something in the back of his mind made him think.

"_This isn't right Rock…What...She does not actually love you. She is hurt. She is only doing this because she thinks it's what you want and this is all she knows…. I Do want her though…But do you love her?...Of course I do!" _

When now Revy saw HIM being distant, she became angry again. "What? I'm giving you what you want and now you won't even move! What fucking sick game are you playing?" Her words showed hurt and sadness. She would never admit in a million years she'd do anything and everything for him. Or admit how much she cared about him. How much he plagued her mind in her lonely nights, and how she would love to spend every second with him. But, she'd never tell. Ever.

"What? No Revy I was thinking-!"

"Oh, 'thinking' of what? Some bitch down by the Yellow Flag you fuck? If I'm not good enough just fucking say so!"

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH! STOP SAYING YOU ARE NOT!" he screeched out in such force she left dumb folded. Then she returned with a louder scream.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" she now made her tears visible as she shoved him away and drew her two Berettas out and aimed down onto him. After a few moments, emotional Revy was gone. The cold, dark, and sadistic one who loved violence and bringing death showed and she smiled as she said wickedly "What Rocky Baby..? Are you scared...Well I hope you brought a something warm you sick fuck...You're about to be cold…six feet deep cold..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Back for another comeback! :D

As I said, I do not own Black Lagoon, or the song involved. [Song belongs to Manafest – Renegade Feat Trevor McNevan from Thousand Foot Krutch.]

And as always, Please review! :D

EDIT - Sorry about the huge-ass block of letters. Mah bad!

Enjoy!

Rocks eyes locked with hers. The blackness of her guns barrels just made him quake. Her sadistic voice didn't aid him either; he knew this side of Revy. You know the side when she starts shooting. "Revy, calm down...Please." he pleads in fear. She just smirks, straddles him on the bed, and fires off a round skimming his right shoulder blade.

Even though it was just a graze he clamped his hand on his right shoulder screaming Bloody though SHE shot him, he didn't cuss at her, didn't damn her to hell. _"Why isn't he screaming at me? I SHOT…oh…my….god…" _She'd never say she did, but in that very moment after the smoke cleared, she just looked down at her partner silently repeating "_I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry..."_ She just shot the person she cares most about. She tried to make herself hate him, but each time she saw him, she smiled. She loved it when he smiled at her, she blushed, and when they touched she got chills up her spine [only to say 'stop touching me pervert!' afterwards.] and simply put she _Loved _him.

Now Rock is just lying on his mattress clamping down on his shoulder blade as he just closes his eyes. He was for the first time truly afraid of Revy. He's had enough, he uses his strength and lifts up an arm and clocks her square in the jaw, throwing her to the floor. He just screams in severe pain after. The dipshit used his right arm. On the ground Revys eyebrows furrowed, her eye twitched, and her fists balled leaping up now forgetting she shot him she smashes his stomach with a jab, and knocks him to the mattress again with an elbow to the cheek.

Rock using his left hand this time [smart man.] he does the cheapest shot ever – He punches her left breast in attempt to spare some moments. Little did he know she's used to torture like that and just was enraged more. "YOU FUCKING CHEAPSHOT!" she screeched. As Rock was taking multiple shots now, unable to fight back he wonders... _"Where the fuck are the residents in this shithole?" _ Indeed. Where are they? As soon as they heard the first shot – Revy managed to clear the whole complex without even knowing herself.

Finding some courage and enough adrenalin to be considered on a 'Trip' rock shoves her off and merely stares at her coldly. He says in a cold hiss "Right now, you and me. Bare knuckles, I win – you let me speak what I fucking want too." Revy interrupts with a venomous tone "And if I win dipshit?" he just smirks. "You get to kill me Revy." Before she could process that thought – Rock charged with his knee high, hoping to gain to shots on her. But, he isn't a trained fighter nor a fast one and Revy simply right hooks his jaw, sending him to the wall.

Revy then mounts him again and balls her fist in his shirt and slams him to the wall, bringing him back up for a jab to the nose, then repeats this a few more times. Rocks nose now broken and leaking blood like a loose faucet, and Revy's hair all messed up and her knuckles blistering from the beating she is giving him. She had Flexibility, he had reach. She had training; he had watched the _Karate Kid. _In a surge of last energy, rock uppercuts her jaw, sending her back to the ground. But he is so hurt he cannot move. He prays to his god that she just stays down. But this is Revy we are talking about, when the hell does she ever give up? She stands and faces down onto him smirking; she goes to the bed and grasps her cutlasses. She walks over to him but instead of shooting him, she presses a button on the grip and the mags drop from both guns.

Then, she clears the chamber on both guns. Rock is trying to process what she is doing. Then finally, before he can fully realize, she had begun using her grips as a blunt objects. She grips the barrels of both guns and starts beating the hell out of his face. When his face is knocked to the left from a left hook, his head is knocked up from an uppercut from the other grip. He can't win. He can't. But if he gives up – He dies. Revy is lost in her own world. So hurt by him, so lost, she is confused. This isn't a death match. This is her speaking to him.

She WANTS him to feel this, because this is how she feels. Rock finally understood that when she stopped beating the hell outta him to take some breathes he looked in her eyes to find a sheet of tears threating to release. "Re-"he is interrupted by a swift left hook of her gun grip to his jaw. "Revy!" he says as blood clots his mouth and his nose. She merely stops and watches over him – giving her permission to speak for a moment. "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!" He pleads with her, but falls onto deaf ears as she slams a pistol grip into his crotch making his voice screech like a banshee. "REVY! IM SORRY!" he yells louder, only to be stuck again in the crotch. "REVY! PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he pleads once more.

But she doesn't strike. She merely drops her guns and balls her fists he opens one eye that isn't blackened and swollen shut to find she's been crying this whole time. Her eyes nothing less of being bloodshot and her knuckles swollen. "I. Am hurting… _you?" _she hisses at him, gripping his shirt again and sending him upright and slamming him to the wall, bringing her face close and he turns his head and closes his eyes. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THAT! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME ROCK! YOU'RE MAKING A WOMAN CRY, WHAT! YOU LIKE THAT? YOU LIKE IT WHEN I CRY BECAUSE I HURT YOU?" she shouts so loud and with such fierce his left ear rings a bit. His body subconsciously tries to turn into a fetal position but he fights it, not wanting to look like the biggest pussy ever for getting the shit kicked out of him and then hurdling up.

He just begins to cry, which she shakes him more. "AM I FUCKING SCAREING YOU! HUH ROCK! HUH?" she cries more, and more. Until she cannot hold onto anything. She merely falls on him, resting her head on his shoulder she shot. And she feels his blood glide down her skin. She just stays like that crying into his shoulder as he opens his eyes. And thinks, and thinks, and comes to a realization.

No matter how much she beat him, every blow she hit him with. It wasn't rage; it wasn't even a mild form of hate. It was sadness. She didn't WANT to hurt him. She only knows how to speak her emotions through physical beatings, and insults. She doesn't know how to calmly talk to someone about how she feels. This fight, ALL of it. Was her speaking to him.

She wanted him to know how much he hurt her. In that second, he wrapped an arm around her and told her as calmly and softly as he can. "Revy…I am so sorry…I am such a fucking asshole for hurting you… I… I…I love you... Revy..." She heard every word he said, and then she stood up and looked down upon him her tears no longer streaking down her face but, she merely just balling her fists. "..How do I know you're not lying? Hm? You little two-shit-face?" He just looks up to her and through his broken frame he speaks with a calm and clear voice. "Because I do... You can tell when I'm lying, and telling the truth by looking at my eyes... Go on Rev y tell me what you see..." She already was as he spoke those words. She reaches down and grasps a cutlass, loading a mag into it and pulling the barrel back –She loaded a round and pressed the barrel to his forehead. And she says so coldly and low. "Say it again. Say your bullshit lie on how you love me. If I see it's a lie, I'll shoot you here and now. And no one will give a goddamn shit about you." She watches his eyes as he shallows some blood and fear. "Revy…I love you..." She doesn't find any lie, or any deceit in his words or eyes. Parts of her SCREAMED for vengeance for what he did. And other parts PLEADED with forgiveness.

She finally dropped her gun and said blankly and void of any emotion on her face. "I'll tell Dutch you're sick. You need the day, and tomorrow off." She then turned to leave and Rock tries to make out an apology, which Revy lifted a finger up for. "Don't'…fucking…speak. I'm borderline going-homicidal as it is. One more fucking word and you're dead." She hissed. And waited for him to try and say something. He knew that tone, and he kept his mouth shut. She closed the door and left and the Radio was still on and played another song.

_"It's not like…I'm not trying to work it out. But things are, so much harder when you're not around. I'm not! Always who you think I am! Sometimes I…. feel like I'm the Renegade. And I can't! Just sit back and watch it fade, so now I hope you see… I'm not the enemy! "_

A/N: Well, Rock fucked up Eh? Stay tuned!

-Spades.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Renegade

And disclaimer time: I do not own Black Lagoon, or any of its Characters. I do not own any of the song's in my work either. I do not own Oakley's merchandise either. [Would be epic if I did though]

As always, Review, follow, favorite, eat a Potato. Drink a milkshake. [I don't know what the devil I'm going on, Bit daft at this moment.]

_Things like this _are thoughts

'_Things like this' _Are flashbacks/Memories

_[Things like this] _Are songs.

LET'S GO!

The sun peered into Rock's room. The rays of welcoming sunlight just pour over a lifeless and void of emotion body. Rock was in a state of pure blank. Not a desire to do anything, no shard of emotion; not even the urge to go out drinking to solve his problems. The radio was off for once, he got tired of listening to the local radio station which played the same damn song every five minutes. _Damn it! Damn it all! Damn the whole world to hell! _Clearly he was taking this so easy. _I was such a idiot! Trying to pick a fight with Revy?! God what the hell what I on?! _He pondered if he had anything that could've plagued his mind at the time. Minutes goes into half hours as he racks his brain thinking of ways he fucked up. Or thinking of ways he could live a bit longer. His thoughts would have to wait at the moment, as his intense thought was interrupted by a knock on his apartment door.

''I'm coming!'' He said monotone.

Another knock.

''God… Are you so stupid that yo-''

A large man in a Jacket with a black hoodie, and baggy pants stood at his door. He didn't have a face, just black Oakley shades and a Bandana with the Ace of Spades on it.

'' Hey Rock!'' He said cheerfully, and he waved with his hand. Rock stood dumb folded, This man knew him and he couldn't remember in the blightest who he was.

''Um… H-Hi?'' He could squeeze out of his throat, trying to form at least a response. The man chuckled, and folded his arms over his chest. ''Seems like you don't remember me. Praetorian ring a Bell?''

Rock's eyes shot open, and then he lashed at the man with a hug. Bear hugging him almost.

And Rock as sentimental as he is, falls for this soppy moment..

''OH MY GOD, Captain! It is so good to see you again!'' Rock spoke with such enthusiasm. But the Captain was more worried that two grown ass men were bear hugging each other in Rannapour. Someone might get the wrong Idea here.

''Rock, I know we're like, friends. But can you stop gay-holding me? Thanks.'' Rock then let the Captain go. And smiled as wide as his anatomy would allow. ''It is so good to see you my friend. What are you doin' here?''

''I'm here 'cause I am on leave for the Army. So, I picked 'round in Japan looking for you. I didn't find you but a Friend of a Friend helped me. So, I'm here.''

Rock invited him in and they sat down at the two seat dinner table. Rock offered to cook but the Captain refused; saying he didn't want a skinny Japanese man cooking for him unless it was Rib's and Hamburgers. Rock has not in the slightest how to cook either. So instead he pulled out what all men like. Beer n' Liquor; Bacardi for all. After hours of what seems like endless talking and catching up. Another knock was at the door, but a voice rock knew. It was gentle, sweet, and oh so sensitive.

''ROCK YOU LAZY JAPANESE SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF YOUR DAMN APARTMENT.'' Oh Revy, always such the Lady. The Captain just looked to the door, and back to Rock.

''Your old Lady is quite the Yeller eh?'' He chuckled behind his mask. And forgot how paper thin the walls were. So, almost naturally for Rock's apartment. There was a door kicked off its hinged a Red-haired woman pointing her Beretta's at Rock. And now her other gun pointed at the Captain.

''What did you just say?'' She said with a sharp hiss. She was ready to end both of them in a heartbeat. But she just assumed the man in the Bandanna would be as passive as rock.

NOPE!

So, what ensued next was a brawl for all. The Captain was able to knock the guns out of her hand with a right cross to her left wrist, and was able to grip her trigger finger for her right. Revy was quick though, but didn't play fair. She rammed up a knee to his little captains and her bon met with a metal cup. The captain then knocked her gun out of her right hand and send a devastating elbow to her chin, smashing her over the nightstand. And Rock finally spoke.

''Stop! Stop! Captain! Revy!''

The Captain stopped as Rock had requested. But Rock was told by Revy to go fuck himself. So, she then tried to fight the Captain again. And was knocked down. Got up, knocked down. And again and again. Matter of fact the Captain got tired of just sending the same right cross over and over again. Didn't matter where he hit on her body. She fell every time. So, where was rock when this was happening? Over by Revy's side. Attempting to negotiate with someone whose logic is 'Shoot first, doesn't work? Shoot more.' Revy by the end of it after a half hour was bleeding from her nose, mouth, and welts that the Captain had opened with his crosses. And the Captain didn't even have a stratch on him. Revy moved to send a Right Jab, but the fist was caught in the air. And twisted behind her back. And she was slammed to the ground a boot on her temple.

''Is she done now?'' The Captain asked vaguely.

''No…Not yet…'' Rock said sadly; and filled him and the Captain shots of Bacardi.

Whilst Rock drank and the Captain had to hold down a very, very pissed off Revy. The residents from the Apartment just peered in from the busted door. And just watched as she kicked and screamed; and threatened to remove both of their little 'them' in horrible and undignifying ways.

Revy finally calmed down after a half hour and the Captain stood up and let her go. She took his Bacardi from the table and downed it. And looked to Rock and said in monotone.

''Dutch wanted me to check up on you. I didn't expect you and your lover to be here.''

The Captain sighed. ''See, Told you people would think something was up about an American going with a Japanese guy in a apartment.''

Rock chuckled. And nodded his head to Revy.

''Thanks Revy. Tell Dutch we are okay.''

Revy scoffed, and looked to the man in the bandana.

''So, who the fuck are you?''

The Captain lifted up a thumb. ''Whatisittooya.'' He chuckled afterword's, copying something off a kids show.

Revy peered to the man; and demanded in silence for a answer.

''Captain 'Spades' United States Army.''

Revy just said with a scoff. ''Fucking Jarhead.''

''That's the Marines. I'm the guy who cleans up after them.'' He replied politely with a finger raised to make a point.

''Fucking Janitor.'' Revy replied back with a smirk. And contented to hear the Captain sighs.

''Well, this is going better than before huh?'' Rock said sheepishly. Trying to test the peace; It was solidified by a simultaneous ''Fuck off Rock.'' By both the Captain, and Revy.

Rock thought to himself: _With Friends like these…Who needs a normal life… _


End file.
